


Weapons made of words

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Relationships: Jason Scott/Original Female Character, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Madison Russell/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Weapons made of words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts), [MothraIsGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/gifts), [HarleyGroveTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyGroveTree/gifts), [superviolentfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superviolentfantasy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Lose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745604) by [princesaadriella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella). 



_No… Not again… please not again…_

“This can’t be happening…” Trini mumbles.

“Wait… she’s not… is she?” Kimberly says.

“Guys?” The rangers turns to see Madison standing before them. Jason places a hand on his chest and exhales. They all groan in relief. Jason walks toward Madison, his expression a mix of anger and worry.

“Madi, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Jason spits. Madison is taken aback, as are the rest of the rangers.

“What are you talking about Jase?”

“You know not to do something that rash without consulting us first. Are you insane?!”

“I didn’t have time Jase; they were going to throw Zack off of the edge. What was I supposed to do?” Madison says, trying to defend herself.

“You could have been killed Madi… _killed_. That was stupidest thing you have ever done!” Zack walks toward Jason to try and stop the argument, but Kimberly places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Now’s not the time to make their leader even angrier and both girls and Billy know that this is something that they need to resolve themselves.

Besides, Billy knows that when Jason is angry, trying to fix something with him is like speaking to a brick wall.

“Jason why are you yelling at me? I did what I thought was right.”

“Another mistake like that could kill anyone of us, including you!”

“I’m sorry Jase…” Madison’s tone softens, and her brown eyes start to gloss over with tears.

“Sorry wouldn't have fixed anything Madi. Would you have said sorry if any of us died because you didn't think to ask for the rest of our help?”

“Jason, I thought you actually _cared_ about me, but instead you're yelling at me for no reason.”

“I am your leader first before anything Madi. When it comes to our lives being at stake, what we have means absolutely _nothing_ \- “

“That’s enough Jason.” Kim snaps.

“Yeah chill out she didn’t know.” Trini adds.

“Jason come on; it wasn’t like she was trying to get herself hurt.” Billy says trying to defuse the situation.

Jason doesn’t hear them. He just looks at Madison with frustration. Jason deals with anger in the worst way. He says things that he never means. Jason closes his eyes and bites the inside of his lip. Tears slip from Madison’s eyes. She turns away from her boyfriend and wipes them quickly.

Jason’s glare softens. The last thing he ever wants to do is yell at Madison, but he cares for her so much that if anything happens to her, he would never forgive himself. Seeing Madison cry makes Jason’s heart ache with regret.

Madison starts to walk away. “Madi… wait… I didn't mean to…” Jason can't form the right words. Madison keeps walking. The other girls followed suit. Jason stands still. Zack and Billy come up beside him.

“You didn't have to tear into her like that Jase…” Zack says before walking away.

“She was just trying to help.” Billy adds and follows the rest of the rangers. Jason sighs looking down at his promise ring.

_What has he done?_

Everything goes downhill the next day. The team can sense the sudden shift in the group, and it’s almost agonizing to witness.

Madison no longer sits in the seat that Jason saves for her at lunch. Instead she either goes to the library or the school gym. Jason still places his bag in the seat though, just in case. They’ve just stopped communicating all together.

Walking to class with each other is awkward and uncomfortable. Madison would be in deep conversation with Trini and Kim while Jason talks to Billy and Zack. Madison doesn't text Jason anymore. Jason no longer facetimes Madison when he misses seeing her face or hearing her voice.

No more late-night conversations or sleep overs and no more hand holding or hugging. Although one thing that the red ranger always looks out for is Madison’s promise ring. Hers has a red gem in the centre of it while his has a purple. Symbolising the other’s power coins.

She still wears it every day. Despite the fact that their relationship has become strained.

But what Jason misses most of all, is being able to kiss Madison. Madison’s kiss always mean something to him. Her lips are soft and have an addicting sweet taste.

Zordon, who mind you has been unaware of the whole fiasco, pairs them up for training in the pit. They train together and Jason can't shake the feeling of just pulling Madison into a long and well needed kiss, but he resists the urge.

After training Madison quickly grabs her bag and heads out. Jason watches in a tormented state. He wants to say something. He wants to apologize for being a huge dick. He wants to hug his girlfriend and tell her that he just cares so much, maybe even too much at times. Jason cringes, realizing that he’s starting to sound like his dad.

“Hey.” Jason feels a light hand on his shoulder. “Want to talk?” It’s Billy. Jason nods. They walk out onto the edge of the mines. “Alright, talk to me. What's going on with you and Madi?” Jason lets it all out.

“How could I do that to her Billy?! I was just so upset, and I couldn't let it go. I wanted her to know how angry I was because maybe if I did, she'd be more careful, but I went overboard, and I know I did but what was I supposed to say?!

That it was okay for her to do stupid shit that could possibly kill her as long as I know that she's going to do it?! If I ever lose her again, I don't know what I would do with myself. she means so much to me and seeing her cry only made me angrier because she didn't understand that I wasn't mad I was just worried and scared that'd I'd never see her again…” Billy stays silent.

“Jase, we’re friends, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, I can be honest with you?”

“Yes of course.”

“What you really need to do tell her how you actually feel. Without getting angry, you need to be honest with her. Madi is crazy about you. Besides she still has her promise ring on, so she still loves you.” Jason knows Billy’s more than right. This needs to stop, and it’s going to.

The next day down at the pit Madison was taking her emotions out on a punching bag; Her heart slams against her rib cage, it feels like it might as well explode. While the others sit to the side laughing about a stupid joke that Zack made. Jason enters the pit and the laughter dies down. He quietly goes to Madison; who’s unrolling the tape from her hands and taps her on the shoulder. Madison looks up, her expression as blank as paper.

“Can we talk?” Madison nods and they walk out.

“You think they're going to go make up and make out?” Zack laughs.

“Probably.” Trini agrees.

“I think they’ll have some quality make up sex.” Kim says from Trini’s lap smiling.

“Real appropriate Kimberly.” Billy says shaking his head.

The red and purple ranger slowly walk out from the pit and onto the ledge. They can see all of Angel Grove from where they’re standing.

“Are you still mad at me...?” Madison gently asks.

“No..." It’s silent. Jason closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, you are. I can tell when you're angry Jason."

"Madi you don't understand… Yeah I was mad, but it wasn't really because of what you did. I was scared because I thought of when…”

“Jason you yelled at me and said the meanest things, just like the other kids at school. What don't I understand?” Jason rubs his face, especially his eyes. The tears that he feels coming on have to go away.

“Madi I’m so sorry for what I said to you. All of it. I didn't even mean half of what I said!”

“But what about the other half? I remember almost everything Jason and all the words you said to me have been playing over and over in my head for the past week.” Jason cringes. Madison looks down and notices the purple gem gleaming in the sunset.

“You still have your promise ring on…”

“Of course, I still have it on Madi. God if I wanted us to over, I would’ve taken it off the day I went off at you. I care about you so much. If I lost you again, I would hate myself. I couldn't lead this team without you. Ever since that night of the prank when you got shot and almost died, I just knew that, I just had to protect you in any way that I could."

"But Jase I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Madi, I get that, trust me I do but that's not the point. I felt like I had to be there for you, like I had to _be_ with you, somehow anyway. Zordon advised us to not engage in relationships with each other once he realized how much I liked you and how much Kim liked Trini, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen because you mean the world to me Madi. I was angry, yes, I said some really hurtful things, yes, but was it because I was mad at you? No, it was because I need you to be safe, you just have to be, because if you aren't, I couldn't be a ranger. Hell, I wouldn't even want to go to school.

Madi I have nightmares of when Rita killed you and I would do anything to make it not happen again, even if that means I lose you as a friend... Madi I’m so sorry…” It wasn't long before tears started to stream down both of their faces. Madison looks down and steps closer to Jason.

"I don't want to lose you Jason. Not as a friend, not as anything. You, me, us means everything to me. I just don't want you to be mad at me..." Jason shakes his head and slides his hand into Madison’s. Their rings glowing together in the light of the sunset.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad. What you did was brave, I overreacted. I'm really sorry." Madison closes the space and hugs Jason tightly.

“Jason, I’m sorry too. I didn't know I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking I should've screamed out for you or something. Not speaking to you for so long has made me so upset, I just wanted to talk to you again.”

“Me too. I missed you so much.” Madi smiles into Jason’s chest, hearing his heartbeat in her ears.

“I missed us walking to class. I missed sitting next to you at lunch." Jason tightens his grip on Madison. "Jason promise me that if we ever get upset with each other, we will try to talk and not yell and get mad at each other?”

“I promise I'll try. I promise.” They pull away. Madi placed a kiss to Jason’s lips.

“I missed that too.” Jason smiles and crawls on top of Madison as they get settled on the grass.

“So did I.”

“Told you! You owe me five bucks.” Jason and Madison turn to see the other rangers smiling. Trini holds her hand out to Billy, expecting her money.

“No way! I didn't say they wouldn't make out, I just said that it would take them a minute.”

“You're totally lying.”

“Um guys? Can you leave? We're kind of in the middle of something here.” Jason says.

“Nah. This is way too cute to watch.” Zack responds.

“Come on let's leave them alone.” Kimberly grabs her girlfriend and walks back into the pit. “You too boys.” Zack and Billy groan and follow the girls.

“You know they're really annoying sometimes.” Jason says quietly. Madison nods with a chuckle.

“Yeah, but we love them anyway.” Jason laughs before smiling at Madison with a loving look in his eyes.


End file.
